A Kiss To Forget
by Shadow Clara
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru share an akward, unromantic first kiss. One-shot.


Hey, this is an InoShikamaru one shot fic. It's sort of fluffy, I guess. I tried to make it in character and realistic, and I hope I got them right. I know the title sucks, but I'm terrible at making up titles. I don't have a beta, so I just checked over this myself. Hope it's good!   
  
A FIRST KISS TO FORGET  
  
"God damnit, I just can't believe it. How come Sasuke always rejects me? I'll just have to work harder than Sakura, that bitch. Why is she better than me?" Ino muttered to herself as she made her way home. Not for the first time and definitely not the last, she had been ignored by Sasuke when she asked him for a date. Then, Sasuke went off with Sakura to meet Kakashi and Naruto. Sure, it was just for training, but it still sucked.  
  
Ino pulled her oversized purple coat closer around her body as she hurried home. Overhead, a few bright pinpricks and a sliver of a moon were shining in the sky. The chilly night air whooshed past her ears as she ran towards theYamanaka Flower Shop. Company was coming, so her dad had told her to be home by nine. It was 9:17.  
  
"Why do I have to be home? My dad and Shikato are just going to talk and talk about ninja stuff! And like anybody can entertain Shikamaru." Ino mumbled.   
  
Ino's house was coming into view. It was only a few houses away, and she could see someone loitering around outside. As she came closer, Ino could see Shikamaru leaning against the wall.   
  
"Hey Shikamaru! Why aren't you inside?" Ino asked. She was now home, but she didn't really want to go inside. Her parents would just tell her to go socialize with Shikamaru any ways.  
  
"Adults are so annoying. It's better outside, with the stars and stuff." Shikamaru said with a yawn. "I want to go home and sleep, but our parents..."  
  
"Yeah." Ino said. She leaned against the wall beside Shikamaru, and sighed with a downcast look.  
  
"What's wrong? It's so troublesome to have you so troubled." Shikamaru asked. Ino turned away and said nothing.   
  
"Sasuke again? What a shit head."  
  
"Why the hell do you care?" Ino said in a sharp voice. "Sasuke is not a shit head, he's my soul mate!" Shikamaru laughed.  
  
The front door opened a little, and Shikato poked his head out. "Hey, you guys, will you keep it down?And your mom says to stop cussing, Ino." Shikato shut the door again, and was gone.  
  
"God damn, my parents are so annoying!" Ino hissed under her breath. She started walking down the street, knowing very well that her parents wouldn't let her back inside without a lecture on how "only bad girls use profanity".  
  
Shikamaru followed. Ino thought about walking the other way, but she had no real reason to be mad at Shikamaru. Besides, he was a good listener.  
  
"It's always Ôbe a good girl' and Ôtake care of the shop'. It's like they're trying ruin my life or something!" Ino yelled once they were far enough from the house.  
  
Shikamaru thought this was melodramatic, but he didn't say anything. He knew enough not to evoke Ino's wrath.  
  
"They just never understand me! I hate them! I wish I was never born!" "Come on, they aren't that bad."  
  
"Yes they are! They hate me!"  
  
"They don't hate you Ino, they just don't understand you, and you don't understand them. It's one of those troublesome adolescent phases."   
  
"Whatever." Ino finished. She knew Shikamaru was right; she didn't really hate her parents. "I guess my parents aren't that bad, but I wish I had cool parents, like other people."  
  
"What other people? Nobody has cool parents. Everyone thinks they have the worst parents in the entire world and everybody else's parents are great. It's one of those things where you want stuff you can't have that isn't really that great or whatever." Shikamaru seemed pleased with this piece of knowledge, and smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense. But my parents are still annoying. My mom grounded me last week because I stayed out late taking to Sasuke. How unfair is that?"  
  
Shikamaru sighed, rubbed his temples, and walked in silence for a bit. Ino looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. "Sasuke's a shit head."  
  
"What the fuck? I wait like forever for sage advice and you tell me my soul mate's a shit head? You just don't get love at all." Ino said. She wasn't really angry; more amused. Shikamaru did this often, and she had grown used to the fact that he didn't thin Sasuke was good enough for her.  
  
"Really, Ino, don't waste your damn youth chasing after some prick who will never, ever like you." It was strange for Shikamaru to say that, since the conversation usually ended with "Sasuke sucks." Ino was taken aback.  
  
"Shikamaru, you just don't understand. You're just like my parents. Telling me about wasting my youth, when you act like your an old man." Ino said softly. She stared down at the ground and kept walking. Shikamaru sighed once again.  
  
"Sorry, okay? I guess I don't understand, but sill, your crush on Sasuke is just so troublesome." Shikamaru said. Ino looked up at him, as if to say she accepted his apology. SHe smiled, and started talking again.  
  
"See, Sasuke just doesn't like me now. Later, he'll love me."  
  
"When? He sure doesn't love you now."  
  
"Well... when we have our first kiss." Ino said triumphantly.  
  
"Sasuke already had his first kiss. Remember that time on our last day at the academy when Naruto fell down and kissed Sasuke on the lips?"   
  
"That didn't count. Sasuke's not gay or anything, and it was an accident. It's not going to be like that; our kiss will be perfect." Ino swooned a little imagining it. "We'll be somewhere really romantic, and I'll be laughing at one of his jokes. Then, he'll brush some hair away from my face, and tell me how beautiful I am and then-"  
  
"You'll get attacked by a guy in a cheesy suit who will devour Sasuke's brains, then rape you." Shikamaru interrupted.  
  
"Oh come on you big asshole! What the fuck? Are you on drugs?" Ino yelled. Shikamaru laughed.   
  
"Everythings else is from a crappy romance novel, right?" Shikamaru chuckled a little more, took a deep breath, and smiled.  
  
Ino started getting mad. He was always doing that, ruining what she was trying to say. She refused to talk to Shikamaru for three minutes, while imagining different ways to torture him inside her head. After he had died a million painful imaginary deaths, Ino took ten deep breaths. After making sure she was calm, Shikamaru started where he left off. "First kisses are always awkward and weird. There's really not a lot of love in it, you're just freaked out by what you just did. It's not like you've ever kissed anybody for, and since Sasuke's one with Naruto didn't count, none of you have any of experience whatsoever."   
  
"Well, I mean..." Ino searched for words. "I sort of, well, practice on pictures and stuff..." Ino was blushing like crazy. Shikamaru smirked a little, but didn't laugh at the embarrassing confession. "Yeah, but pictures don't tell you that your tongue tastes like Doritos or your breath smells like onions."   
  
"Well, it's not like I have anybody real to practice on, so it's the best I can do."   
  
"I thought for sure that you'd force Sakura or someone to transform into Sasuke and make out with them." Shikamaru said.  
  
"Ew, I'm not a lesbian! Perv." Ino punched Shikamaru lightly on the arm. "Any ways, that is a pretty good idea. Maybe you're not so useless afterall."   
  
It was an awkward situation. Ino was thinking, and Shikamaru was hoping her thoughts didn't involve kidnap.   
  
"Maybe I could ask Chouji." Ino mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I doubt it. He won't trust you after you gave him your so-called food to eat. He was sick for three days."  
  
"Well..." Ino looked at Shikamaru. He met her gaze, and they both quickly looked away. Shikamaru pretended to be interested in an ant on the ground, and Ino fiddled with her coat. After her blushing had died died down, Ino looked up. Shikamaru took his cue, but still didn't know what to say. He concentrated on Ino's nose.   
  
"Yeah... well... umm... I'm game if you are." Ino finally said.   
  
Shikamaru looked up at her eyes, stunned. As usual, he took a while to gather his thoughts, planning exactly what he was going to say. "What's in it for me?"   
  
"What do you mean what's in it for you? You can't even help out a friend once! And it's not like the kiss would be real!" Ino yelled, exaggerating the words by waving her arms.  
  
"You'll play chess with me whenever I want, you'll cover my tab next time we go out for Korean barbecue, and you will finally stop bitching about Sasuke every frickin second." Shikamaru said curtly. "And, of course, this never happened."  
  
"Okay, as long as you don't order everything on the damn menu. And my kiss with Sasuke was my first kiss ever, of course."   
  
"Deal."   
  
"Pinky promise?" Ino said. She held out her pinky. Shikamaru stuck his out pinky out, rolled his eyes, and they both closed the deal.  
  
"Here, let's find somewhere where no one will ever oversee us." Ino whispered with a giggle. Shikamaru thought about asking why she was so god damn excited, but was too lazy to start another argument.   
  
Ino looked around, making sure that the street was empty. Then, she pulled an annoyed Shikamaru into a clump of tall trees. She put her finger over her mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Ino waited for a while, making Shikamaru wonder why she wouldn't just get it over with already.  
  
"Ahem." Ino cleared her throat and tapped her foot in an impatient manner.   
  
"Oh, right." said Shikamaru, remembering what he was supposed to do. He transformed into Sasuke, vowing never to listen to Ino again.  
  
Ino leaned closer. She puckered her lips, and Shikamaru just stood there, sweating. He was nervous, this was his first kiss afterall. Didn't matter that he looked like pretty boy Sasuke, he was still plain old Shikamaru, the sort girls like Ino wouldn't give a second glance. She was an inch away from his face. Shikamaru braced himself for the kiss, but it never came.  
  
"You're sweating like a pig." Ino whispered. "And you're not supposed to act like a bump on a log. Do something!" "LIke what?" Shikamaru hissed. Ino rolled her eyes and stamped her foot, and Shikamaru, who still looked like Sasuke, flicked her off.   
  
"Here." Ino sighed. She scooted closer to Shikamaru, wrapped one of his hands around her neck and held the other. "Just act like you're in love, god damnit! And kiss me too!"   
  
It was Shikamaru turn to roll his eyes. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ino started moving her lips closer to Shikamaru. Their joined hands were sweaty, and Shikamaru other arm was leaving an imprint on her neck. Then, for a second, their lips met. Ino's tongue flitted across Shikamaru's bottom row of teeth. He tasted strawberry lip gloss. His eyes closed shut, and they stood lip locked. Shikamaru moved his arm because it was getting tired, and accidentally poked Ino in the eye.  
  
Ino turned around abruptly, rubbed her eye with one hand, and spat. She kept spitting until she was out of breath, then she wiped her tongue on her arm. Shikamaru dropped the illusion.  
  
"It was the bad, eh?" said Shikamaru.  
  
"No, it wasn't that bad, except for poking me in the eye part. But you should really do something with your tongue." Ino suggested. They started walking out of the trees and down the street, away from Ino's house. Most of the lights on the street were off now, and only the street lamps were on.   
  
"It's not like I was trying to make out with you, Ino. You're lucky I did something so troublesome for you, especially since you're still never going to kiss Sasuke."  
  
"Ah, but Shikamaru, I have ways." Ino said in a high-and-mighty voice.  
  
"You're going to black mail Sasuke? I don't think that's going to work." Shikamaru paused for a moment. "What've you got?"  
  
Ino looked around and giggled a bit. Shikamaru looked at her intently. Ino looked around and lowered her voice. "A picture of him in choo-choo train pajamas."   
  
Ino giggled like crazy, and Shikamaru smiled. "How did you get that?"  
  
"Research."  
  
"You mean you were stalking him."  
  
"Doesn't matter."   
  
"Well, good luck, I guess." Ino and Shikamaru had met a crossroads. To the left was the Nara residence, behind them was the Yamanaka Flower Shop.  
  
"See you tomorrow! Thanks!" Ino waved goodbye.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"You know," Ino lowered her voice. "The kiss."  
  
"What kiss?"  
  
"You know..." Ino suddenly remembered. "'What kiss? Are you high? You've never kissed anybody. See you tomorrow, when you're sober!"  
  
"Bye Miss Strawberry!" Ino raised her fist at Shikamaru. He smirked a little, and kept walking towards his house.  
  
Ino turned around and ran towards the flower shop. She hugged her jacket closer, since while she and Shikamaru had been out it had grown even colder. Her house was right up ahead. Ino slowed down her pace and stopped in front of the house. Shikamaru's parents were already gone, but her dad was still sitting on the couch in the living room. He had the light off, and obviously wanted to surprise her when she came home over an hour late. Ino thought about going in, but she didn't feel like getting an annoying lecture from her parents. She slumped against the wall, looked up at the night sky, and sighed. For once, she could see why Shikamaru did this all the time.  
  
How was that? Yeah, the ending could be better, but it's the best thing I could think of. I'd really appreciate any reviews you can give me, so just press button and type a few words. 


End file.
